blossom_and_renards_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
創著通機 (Sōcho Tsuki)
Who is she? 創著通機 (Sōcho Tsuki) Is a 17-year-old girl. She is part of the League of Villains and then later joins Twice and Toga to "help" the Shie Hassaikai, but they actually end up helping the heroes. She is best friends with Toga and has a relatively similar quirk to her but still quite different. She doesn’t particularly like anyone else in the League of Villains, she just stays there because she has nowhere else to go. Appearance Tsuki is quite fair-skinned and has an hourglass-shaped body. Her arms and legs are thin and she covers her eyes with a black bandage. She has a black collar and looks like a the collar of a Japanese girl school uniform (minus the stripes.) Her hair has a dark red colour to it, She has strands of hair scattered over her face that all curl in different directions. Aswell at that, she has a massive ponytail on the top of her head that springs out and curls on the bottom, making it look kind of like a snake. She wears a cropped shirt with one sleeve that covers her right arm and hand entirely, and the other sleeve stops above her elbow for better use of her quirk. She has two small black straps at the front and back connecting her shirt to her skirt. Her skirt stops just above her knees, It has 3 black stripes on it. She wears simple black shoes, they have no heel and no laces. Personality Tsuki is a very confident person, she loves braging about her ablities and loves down-grading people She thinks very highly of herself. She thinks everyone wants to be like her and she doesn't care about other peoples opnions. She also loves clothes and fashion and is a good designer, she made her costume all by herself. Relationships * Toga- Toga and Tsuki are best friends, they knew eachother before Tsuki was in the League of Villains. * Mother- Tsuki can't remember anything about her mother except the first letter of her first name. "し” ("Shi") * Father- Tsuki is not sure if she even has a father, she's doesn't know or remember anything about him. * 形状建設 (Keijō Kensetsu) - Tsuki doesn't really like her, they never left on the best of terms. * League of Villains - She doesn't like them all that much, she's just there partly because Toga is too. She also has no where else to be. Quirk Tsuki’s quirk is Bloody Shadow (ブラッディシャドウ) Her quirk let’s her turn into a blood red shadowy silhouette of herself. To activate this, she must consume blood and for as long as the blood is in her system she can activate this form. The more blood she consumes, the longer the effect will last. While this effect is active, she can freely toggle it on and off at will. While in her shadow form, she at will, can phase through anything she wants. She also moves faster in this form. But while in this form she is unable to consume anything, her vision is blood red and her rear vision is slightly obscured. Equipment At the back of her shirt she has 2 tanks which can store blood. There are tubes connected to the tanks which meet up and form into one tube that leads up to her syringe-like device that let’s her take blood from her opponents. By stabbing the needle into skin and squeezing the barrel she can take blood, and when the needle isn’t stuck into anything she can squeeze the barrel to unleash blood from the tip of the needle. She uses this to consume blood for her quirk to work. As well as that, she also has a large collection of her custom designed knifes she uses in everyday battle. They have a sturdier handle than a normal kitchen knife and the metal is fire-proof and it's made to never rust. They have her signature symbol on the handle, a black cross. Super Moves * Bloody Shadow 100% (ブラッディシャドウ１００％) 100-pāsento To activate Bloody Shadow 100%. Tsuki Stabs her needle like device into her skin, making sure it pierces a vein. She will then press a button at the back of the device, The button is flush with the the device, so it's invisible to the naked eye. After pressing it. Blood from Tsuki's tank will run into her veins. Letting her go into her shadow mode, but she is twice as fast, has very good vision, is completely invisible and anything she touches turns invisible too. This effect will run out after the tank(s) has/have been emptied Backstory //WIP// Trivia //WIP//Category:Characters Category:BNHA OC